Braille
by Katy Cruel
Summary: Three-part ficlet  maybe more . Smut ahead. Iggy/OC, background Fax.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no clue why I'm doing this, but I am. There was just a serious lack of Iggy smut on here. At least, Iggy smut that didn't involve Max, Nudge, Fang, or – god forbid – Gazzy. So my character is a random OC! Yes. And the problem with that is? Just so you know, the OC is a character from an RP of mine, on Hex, and it's basically self-insert, since I'm too damned lazy to actually write the whole story about a different character. Sorry. Also, this is my first smut (…really! I'm not lying! Stop giving me that look!), so be kind, but constructive criticism is always good. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my character/me. All else belongs to James Patterson, or any other rightful owner, perhaps not mentioned in this story.**

-x-

Part One

-x-

I watched the scene before me with a curious, morbid fascination. It was strange, but so, so awesome at the same time. Before me, Gazzy was sprawled on the floor on his stomach. Iggy sat upright with his long legs crossed – there's no other way he'd _fit_ in my pathetically small room – and both boys had their attention fixed utterly and completely on a mass of metal and liquids and wires. It was a bomb – that much I knew. How either of them did it was totally beyond me, but somehow, they'd managed to get this far without blowing themselves – or my house – to bits.

Lemme explain a little bit, since I can practically see you all scratching your heads. I'm Alex. I'm fifteen, and I'm currently housing, clothing, and – god help me – feeding the Flock. Itex is gone. Threat's over. Has been for a few months now. Fang's back, too. Apparently, Max didn't follow the directions he gave her in the note, and went looking for him after half a year. His resolve didn't last long after that.

Anyway, the Flock ended up with me, in my huge, almost empty house in Middle-of-Fucking-Nowhere, Wisconsin. You see, my aunt – my dad's, brother's wife – is Doctor Martinez's sister. But since their house burned down a few years ago, they've barely had space for their own family, let alone seven bird kids and two _more_ dogs. So, they got passed down the family grapevine to us. But hey, I'm not complaining.

Then, Iggy paused. He turned toward me, his face…somewhat grim. "Dylan's looking for you," he said, somewhat shortly.

Oh…that's another thing. Don't ask me how it happened, but I'm kind of going out with Dylan. It's not something I'm insanely proud of, but, hey, it happened. And of course Iggy would have heard that first.

If I'm being totally honest, I don't really like Dylan. At least, not like that. He's a great guy and all, but he's not for me. Now, something I'd never admit out loud. At least, not where I thought anyone would hear me. I actually, honestly, think…I might be in love with Iggy.

So…yeah, I'm fucked.

"Thanks, Iggy," I said, standing. "I'll go find him."

I exited the room, closing the door behind me. I let out a soft sigh and started down the stairs. Half way down, on the landing, I met Dylan. His perfect features were marred slightly by a frown, creasing his brow, pulling his eyebrows together and making him look more confused than anything.

"Hey, Alex," He said, his frown easing a little.

"Hey Dylan," I replied, smoothly avoiding him as he tried to give me a kiss. What had been meant for my lips landed instead on my cheek. Usually, he didn't notice, and didn't push it. But this time, he frowned again, his forehead crinkling.

"What's wrong?" He asked, putting a hand up and holding my chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Nothing," I said quickly, trying to pull free of his grip. I couldn't. His frown deepened again, and now, he didn't just look confused. He looked frustrated, and a little angry.

"You're lying," He said simply. "A-and…I have something to tell you."

I frowned now. "What's up?"

"I think we should break up."

It took me a few minutes to process the words. I blinked in surprise. "Wh-what?" I stumbled back from him, wrenching my chin free. My ankles hit the bottom step and I tripped backward. My butt hit the stairs with a hard thump, and I heard the door at the top of the stairs open.

"Alex? Are you all right?"

It was Iggy. He'd heard me fall, and probably heard Dylan's words as well. I looked up and saw him and Gazzy standing in the doorway. Iggy was looking a little confused, and Gazzy looked almost alarmed. I smiled at them – mostly Gazzy – and nodded. "I'm fine," I lied easily. Sure, I may not have liked Dylan all that much, but rejection still hurts.

Iggy frowned. "Hey Gasman," He said, his tone almost identical to the one that Max used when dealing with the younger kids. "Would you go downstairs for a minute? I need to talk to Alex alone."

Gazzy nodded, and bounded down the stairs past me, and Dylan followed him, without looking at me. I stood and climbed the stairs toward Iggy. "I'm going to ask you that question one more time…" He said, once the sounds of Gazzy and Dylan on the stairs had stopped. "Are you all right?"

I was about to answer 'fine' again, when I looked up and met Iggy's eyes. I couldn't lie to him again. "No. I'm not." And when he put his arms out for me, I didn't hesitate to step into the embrace. I buried my face into his shirt, but I didn't cry. I just stood there and hugged him tightly. "I mean, it's not like I really even liked him that much anymore, but…it still hurts."

"I know," Iggy murmured into my hair. He pressed his lips to my forehead and I froze for a minute. He ran a hand through my hair lightly, and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. I pulled back a bit and looked up at Iggy.

"Thanks, Ig," I said softly, reaching up and cupping his cheek. And then, before I really understood what was happening, Iggy was leaning down, and I was reaching up, going up onto my tiptoes, and then our lips connected. My arms wound around his neck and I pulled him in closer, as his left hand tangled into my short hair, and his right hand pressed against my lower back.

"Guys?" I pulled back sharply as I heard Gazzy coming up the stairs. Iggy's hands went back to his sides, and I suppressed a sigh of disappointment.

Before Gazzy could get within earshot, and before I talked myself out of it, I went up on tiptoe and whispered in Iggy's ear. "_Meet me in the hay loft in three hours._"

-x-

My foot shook on the blanket that covered a section of the unvarnished wooden floor. It was eerily quiet, but I knew I shouldn't be worried yet. Okay. That was a lie. I had several things to worry about – chief among them was what would actually happen when Iggy got here. But it was too late. It had been too late the moment I whispered those words to Iggy under my breath, as Gazzy ascended the stairs.

And now, it was really too late, because in the silent night, I could hear Iggy's footsteps on the gravel below me, and then the sound of his shoes on the ladder. Now more nervous than ever, I buried my face in my hoodie for a moment, before stepping around the bales that I'd set up three months or so ago, when the Flock had first gotten here. At first, it had only been so I'd have a private place, away from all the super-hearing of the Flock. When I started dating Dylan, this was where we would meet to…well, you know.

The bales were stacked and shifted so that it blocked off one corner of the loft into a sort of room. There were sheets on the floor, and blankets hung on the bales to keep the actual spreading of hay to a minimum. In one corner, a small, beat-up mattress , covered with blankets and pillows. The lights were mostly flashlights hung from the exposed rafters. The entrance to the cave was sort of hidden, so I went out to show Iggy where it was.

"Hey Iggy," I said, unable to stop the wide smile that spread across my face. "Come this way. I have a sort of cave set up." I reached out and took his hand, leading him through the 'doorway' into the make-shift room.

The curtain over the entrance dropped, and the soft _whoosh_ seemed to echo in the silence. We stood stock still for a moment, before Iggy took a step toward me. His arms snaked around my waist, and bowed his already ducked head (because the ceiling was so low) and, once again, I went up onto my tiptoes, meeting him half way, and pressing myself as close to him as I could, while our lips moved against each other in almost perfect synch.

I could feel Iggy's smile against my mouth before he pulled away and looked down at me, giving me a mischievous, boyish grin. "So is this why you wanted to meet me here?" He asked, running a hand thorough my hair.

"Now, if that was all I wanted you to come here for, what kind of person would I be?" I asked, trying to contain my laughter. Iggy appeared to be in deep though and lifted one hand to tap his chin with a long, pale finger.

"Well…" He said, in a mockingly serious voice. :"I suppose the word 'seductress' comes to mind. Then there's also words like 'tart', and 'minx'." I slapped his arm playfully.

"And what kind of person does that make you for coming?"

He shrugged. "Just a guy in love," He said, and I froze. Iggy stilled as well, processing what he'd just said. "S-sorry…" He said before I could stop him. He moved to pull away, but I kept my hands locked firmly behind his neck.

"Iggy, don't apologise," I said quickly, pulling him back to me. "You just took me by surprise. And…I love you too."

Iggy's expression changed from upset, to shocked, to confused, to delighted so fast it was almost comical. "Seriously?" He asked, sounding unsure, although his face still registered delight.

"Totally," I said, grinning as I pressed my lips back to his. I began to move slowly, pulling him toward the mattress in the corner. I kind of felt like a whore, but at the same time, this felt so, _so_ right. I knew this wouldn't be like it was with Dylan – where we just get it over with a s fast as we can , leave the lights off, and he leaves immediately after. _That_ had made me feel like a whore.

The backs of my legs hit the mattress before I'd been prepared to, and I tipped backwards, pulling Iggy with me. We landed on the mattress, and I let my breath out in a whoosh as Iggy landed on me.

But I'd barely caught my breath again when he pressed his lips to mine once more. I wrapped my legs around his hips and moaned a little. Then, his lips left my mouth and travelled down my neck, sucking and biting, and probably bruising, but we'd come to deal with that when it came to it. He held himself so he hovered over me as I writhed in pleasure below him.

"Uhhhh…." I hissed, letting it out in more of a breath than a real noise. I pushed my fingers through his silky hair as he worshiped my body. His hands ran up and down my sides, then slid under my shirt. His lips left my skin for one brief moment, and then my shirt was off, and his lips came to mine again. I could feel Iggy's hands under me as he tried to get my bra undone. God, what is it with guys and not getting bras? Really!

I pushed myself up a little, pulled my hands free of his hair, and reached behind me, undoing the bra myself. Iggy slid the straps off my shoulders painfully slowly and threw it the same way my shirt had gone without ever breaking the kiss. I ran my hands up his front and began to undo the buttons on the front of his shirt, and before long, was slipping it off, to reveal his pale, muscled chest. My cold fingers ran up and down his alabaster skin and he shivered and groaned. I could also feel something brushing against my leg. I had a strong feeling that it _wasn't_ his leg. My hand slid down between us and brushed against the bulge in his jeans and he moaned again.

"You're such a tease," He murmured, almost jokingly. I laughed breathlessly.

"I know I am," I murmured, pressing my lips to his collarbone. "And yet you're still hanging around." My hand brushed him again, and he shivered slightly.

"For good reason," He said, chuckling softly. I could feel his hands at the waistband of my shorts, his sensitive fingers caressing the material. "Purple?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. "I never pegged you as a purple kind of person."

"Shut up!" I muttered. "They were soft and on sale."

Iggy pressed his lips to mine quickly – a chaste kiss that belied our current position. "I never complained," He said, shaking his head. "In fact, I like purple on you." I felt his hand run across my butt, feeling the soft lavender chenille. And then his fingers were at the waist band, circling it softly. And then the shorts and my panties were off. His warm lips pressed against my neck, then my collarbone. Then he was trailing kisses between my breasts, then down my stomach. I could feel his lips were slightly chapped – probably from the wind – and rough. But so, so warm. So gentle.

But he stopped kissing me just above the place he _ knew_ I wanted him to get to. He rubbed my thighs teasingly and moved his lips against the sensitive skin. Near…above….beside….but never on. Never where I wanted him. Finally, I'd had enough. I pulled him up and flipped us over so that I was on top, straddling him. "And you called _me_ a tease," I hissed with mock disapproval. "You're worse than me."

I ran my fingers down his stomach. I looked so tan compared to him it was a little startling. At my touch, Iggy shivered a bit and shifted under me. I kissed his neck lightly, but only once. I raised myself a little and moved downward, so I was able to get at the buttons on his jeans. I pulled them off as fast as I could, and Iggy kicked them away swiftly. He let out a sigh. I couldn't blame him. With how hard he was, his jeans had probably been hurting him. Without the extra constraint, and only his boxers between him and I, he looks much larger. And as I pull the boxers down, I feel a small flash of fear go through me, and wonder stupidly for a moment if it had shown on my face. Then, I remembered it didn't matter. My breath hitched a bit.

Dylan had been large. But his largeness had been more in girth. But Iggy was _long_. So long I wondered how he would fit inside me without rupturing something. But no matter how much I knew it would hurt, I also knew there was no turning back now. This _would_ happen, now. And, to be honest, I wanted it.

I ran a hand down the extensive length, and he moaned loudly. "You're killing me here, Alex…" he choked.

I smiled a little and leaned down to kiss him. "I know…" I murmured against his lips. I sat upright once again and moved down to straddle his hips. She was hovering over him, poised on her knees above him. His hands rested on her hips.

"You really want this?" He asked softly.

"Of course," I said firmly. Then slowly, painfully, I began to lower myself onto him. It wasn't _only_ length that Iggy had. He had girth as well, and I could feel him stretching me. But that wasn't the worst of the pain. That pain I could deal with. I was only half way down him, though, and I could already feel the pain of his length within me. I was going slow. So slow.

But then my knee slipped on the sheets and I was freefalling for a moment. Then, our hips connected, and I let out a pained cry, feeling something in the back of my throat and all the way up my spine as Iggy's tip connected with my cervix. I hurt so much. So much pain….so, so much pain….

I knew Iggy could tell I was in pain. He held stock still beneath me and reached up, brushing a bit of my overlong bangs from my face. "Are you all right?" He asked. "I thought, since this wasn't your first time, it wouldn't hurt as much…"

"I'm fine," I replied in a choked voice, not wanting to tell him _why_ I'd cried out. "Or I will be in a second….Just let me adjust…" My voice trailed off absently. The pain was starting to fade, although my spine was still tingling. Now, all I could feel was a fullness that Dylan hadn't given me. I leaned down and pressed my lips against Iggy's even as tears leaked from my eyes. "You can move now," I murmured against his lips. I moved myself upright again and pushed myself up, moving up the length, then lowing myself again. I'd thought I was somewhat used to him. I was wrong. As I moved down again, still moving slowly, I let out a low, pained moan. So maybe being on top wasn't the best idea.

This thought seemed to occur to Iggy as well, because he pulled me off of him and turned me over, hovering over me, blind blue eyes fixated on mine. He leaned down and kissed me. Then, without any other kind of warning, he entered me. My scream was muffled against his lips as he pulled me close. He stopped moving for a long moment, letting me adjust. I let the tears run down my face, knowing he could probably smell the salt. My fingers pressed into his back, and I almost jumped when one of my hands touched his wing.

I felt him shake a bit. "I-I'm ready," I whispered, burying my face in the crook of his neck. And surprisingly, I was ready. Really, really ready. Slowly, Iggy began to move back, pulling out and pushing back in. He moved slowly, but it still hurt. But I don't know when it changed…the pain started to feel good. I threw my head back and gave another loud cry. But this time, it was one of pleasure. "O-oh god…Iggy…"

"Alex…" He whispered, pressing his lips into my hair. "Alex…" It sounded almost like a prayer, the way he said my name.

Our pace was increasing. It didn't hurt any less, but I had adapted. I was enjoying the pain. Then, without warning, Iggy's wings snapped out, filling the room. I think it was probably involuntary. But as he pushed into me, harder and faster with every stroke, his wings would give quick flaps. Then…Oh god, then – and I shit you not – I actually felt my back lift off the mattress. We hovered there for at least two minutes, while Iggy pounded into me, hard and fast. One of his hands went between us and reached between my legs, rubbing the tiny bundle of nerves just above my entrance.

I let out another loud cry, which he quickly muffled with his lips. It was reduced to a low muffled moan. Then his lips left mine, kissing and sucking at my neck. I knew I'd have a hickey, but honestly, right then, I didn't care.

We kept hovering, but every now and then, we'd rise or drop several feet. And then…then, he hit a spot inside me. I don't know what he did or how he did it. All I knew was that I saw stars. I threw my head back and cried out loudly. I'd felt it before – I knew that had been my orgasm. I heard Iggy give a low grunt and felt a warmth spreading through me. I let out a long sigh and Iggy all but dropped me. He managed to lower us back to the bed before releasing his tight grip on me and collapsing beside me.

I sat up and looked over at him. His typically foggy eyes were glazed over and a sheen of sweat was covering his face and chest. A smile was clear on his face. He looked as tired as I felt. I pulled the blanket out from under us and curled up against his side. Now that we weren't moving any more, I was getting cold. The sweat was drying, and I was exhausted. I felt Iggy's arms go around me, and my eyes closed. My last thought was that unless we woke up early, we would have a hell of a lot to explain to the others.

-x-

The next morning was a surprising one. It took me a moment to remember why I was in the hay loft and why it wasn't Dylan caressing my neck with his lips. Then, as it came back to me, I smiled and turned to meet his lips with mine, pulling him into a long, deep kiss. I felt an aching soreness from last night's occurrence, but it had been completely worth it.

"You feeling okay?" I asked him between little pecks and caresses. He nodded, tracing the hickeys on my neck like a connect-the-dots. I knew that when I got back to the house, There'd be questions, but I decided not to care. We were in a perfect position for making out or just talking. He was on his side, and me on my back. I didn't want thoughts of consequences ruining the perfectness.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked me, lifting his head from my neck. I knew what he meant, and I nodded. _Mind-reader…._

"Yeah, but I dunno if I care…" I smiled, putting my hand to his face and tracing along his jaw-line. It was true, right then all I wanted was the closeness of being his bed partner. He loved me. I loved him, and right then, that was all I cared about. But then... "Did you mean it?" I say, a thought, almost too painful to put into words crossing my mind. "When you said you love me?"

My pain was erased almost immediately. As his reply came in a low, comforting voice.

"Always," Came his typical reply. "As long as you want me to." I smiled and kissed him again, the battle for dominance raging in our mouths in a sensual conflict. He eventually won, but as he did, I had to break away for breath.

"Then you'll have to be with me a long time… As long as I want you… Hmm… Eternity okay?" He laughed, running a hand through my hair, placing kisses all over my face, but avoiding my mouth, teasing me.

"Tease!" I said, hitting him on the shoulder lightly, but grinning, guiding his hand to my mouth so he could feel the smile. He replaced it with his lips, smiling back at me in _very_ close quarters. I laughed into his mouth, making him pull away and trace my face.

"Heh, of course!" Iggy replied, his hand going through my hair again, the other moving to caress my breasts, feeling the pink and darker colours of the tender flesh. "You're beautiful, Alex." He said to me, making me smile _again_. His hand moved and traced my navel, moving to my bare hips, but skipping over the part I wanted him to be at most. I reached down and took his hand.

"We don't want to be late, do we? And if you keep going there, I might lose control, love." I said, taking his hand back up to my face and then taking his other, holding them. "We should go back to the house, I'm hungry, and I know you are!" I said, tweaking his nose, running my hands over his chest, and standing. The cool air sent a shiver down my spine, so I reached for my bra right away. After putting it on, I tossed Iggy his boxers and pants, making him grin sheepishly.

I tugged on my shirt and, after some trouble, found my panties and shorts. The fuzzy shorts! Iggy smiled, hearing me curse as I tugged some straw out of my underwear. "Damn, Iggy! You threw those pretty far!" He laughed, standing, not bothering to put his clothes on yet.

"Sorry?" He said, tugging on his boxers finally and then his jeans, buttoning and zipping them carefully. "Actually, I'm not." He said, pulling on his shirt. I walked over and put his arms around my waist.

"You shouldn't be," I said, giving a quick kiss before walking out of the cave to the ladder, jumping down, and waiting for Iggy. Before a few seconds had passed, I heard wings slicing the air, and he landed next to me. "Ready?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," And we took each other's hand and began the walk back to the house, but not before sharing one more long kiss. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. Whatever lay in wait for us in that house, we could take it.

-x-

**Reviews are always welcome and very much appreciated. Part two will be up soon! =D**


	2. IMPORTANT

ATTENTION:

I'm moving this story over to my joint account with my friend. The name of the account is "Riley Cruel." I'm still Katy Cruel, and she's Riley Hart. She helped me write "Braille" (and Regina Spektor helped me pick the ironic name through my iPod's shuffle. XD), and wants her credit.

…

Actually, I'd been planning to post the story on that account originally, but had forgotten that you need to wait two days after creating an account to post a story. _Whoops…_So, I posted it on here. I'll post part one, part two, and, when we write it, part three on the Riley Cruel account, so go watch that one.

Thanks!  
~Katy Cruel


End file.
